Inhumanos
Los Inhumanos son una raza alterada de seres humanos que fueron el resultado de los experimentos hechos por los Kree. Estos incorporaron en su código genético el potencial de transformarse y adquirir habilidades sobrehumanas a través de un proceso conocido como Terrigenesis. Historia Origen Siglo atrás, una raza extraterrestre conocida como los Kree liberó una larga guerra teniendo como resultado numerosas bajas. En la necesidad de tener más soldados, un bando entre los Kree decidió modificar el ADN de otras criaturas inteligentes a través de varios planetas, con la intensión de crear un ejército de guerreros que podrían utilizar para ayudar a ganar la guerra prolongada. Los Kree finalmente llegaron a la Tierra, donde crearon su propia instalación y comenzaron a experimentar con grupos de seres humanos, cambiando su composición genética, lo cual les dio el potencial de desarrollar habilidades sobrehumanas. Antes de que el experimento pudiera completarse, otro bando de Kree vino a la Tierra para apagar el proyecto. Los Kree con el tiempo abandonaron la Tierra, creyendo que sus experimentos no tuvieron éxito. Sin embargo, los genes alterados en los sujetos de prueba fueron transmitidos a través de las generaciones de sus descendientes. Los Kree también dejaron numerosos cristales Terrigen, contenidos en dispositivos llamados "Adivinadores", que podrían ser utilizados para activar las modificaciones genéticas.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.12: Who You Really Are El que debe gobernar Cuando la jerarquía Kree descubre la existencia de los Inhumanos, ellos temerosos de su poder crearon el Monolito como un medio para aniquilarlos, transportándolos a través del espacio a un planeta distante conocido como Maveth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.20: Scars Un día, un Inhumano llamado Alveus fue creado por los Segadores Kree para liderar su ejército de Inhumanos,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.19: Failed Experiments pero en su lugar se rebeló contra sus creados y finalmente destierra a los Kree de la Tierra, para nunca regresar. Los otros Inhumanos llegaron a tener tanto miedo de los poderes de Alveus que trabajaron con los humanos y lo desterraron a Maveth.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.16: Paradise Lost Los seguidores del Inhumano, creyendo que estaba destinado a gobernar el mundo, crearon una sociedad secreta con el único propósito de traer a su verdadero líder a la Tierra. A lo largo de los años, la sociedad creció y evolucionó, tomando diferentes formas, siendo llamada por diversos nombres, hasta que adoptó el nombre de HYDRA. Eventualmente, la sociedad consigue el Monolito, pero nunca lograr traer a su líder de vuelta a su mundo a pesar de sus múltiples intentos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale Reubicación en la Luna Después de años de conflicto entre Inhumanos y Humanos, una sociedad Inhumana decide abandonar la Tierra y reubicarse en la Luna. Adoptaron un gobierno monárquico con la familia real a la cabeza y un sistema de castas debajo de ellos. Aquellos con habilidades beneficiosas para la sociedad son respetados, mientras que aquellos con habilidades mediocres fueron enviados a las minas para ayudar a mantener a la población. A salvo de la humanidad, los Inhumanos de la Luna llamaron a su ciudad Attilan. Viviendo en las sombras en la Tierra La sociedad moderna forzó a los Inhumanos que se quedaron en la Tierra a vivir entre la población general, ya sea viviendo una vida normal o en la clandestinidad. Conociendo los peligros de revelar sus poderes, ellos se aseguraron de ocultarse y mantenerse escondidos del mundo exterior. Sin embargo, ocasionalmente se revelaban los poderes de los Inhumanos, con resultados en su mayoría desastrosos. Debido a esto, se creó el asentamiento “La otra vida”, separado del mundo exterior, en donde residían los Inhumanos transformados, mientras que aquellos que no habían experimentado la Terrigenesis podían vivir en el sitio o mantener una vida normal. Como ciertos Inhumanos mantuvieron relaciones con humanos normales, algunos desconocían su herencia, mientras que otros lo hicieron y finalmente se sometieron a la Terrigenesis.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.11: Aftershocks Descubrimiento de Werner Reinhardt En la década de 1940, los pobladores de la provincia Hunan en China, transmitieron las historias sobre los Kree, o "Ángeles Azules", y encontraron uno de los "Adivinadores" mientras cavaban. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el general Werner Reinhardt de HYDRA capturó a estos aldeanos y al artefacto, donde descubrió que una mujer en particular, Jiaying, podía tocar el artefacto saliendo ilesa, mientras que los otros quedaron petrificados por el contacto con éste. Antes de que pudiese descubrir lo que la hacía diferente, Reinhardt se vio obligado en evacuar a su cuartel general para eludir a las fuerzas de los Aliados.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.08: The Things We Bury En 1983, Jiaying se convierte en mentora de los jóvenes Inhumanos que experimentan la Terrigenesis, ya que por lo general emergían asustados y confundidos, entre ellos Gordon, un adolescente que adquiere la capacidad de teletransportarse, pero pierde sus ojos en el proceso. Aunque los Inhumanos como Yat-Sen preparan a los jóvenes para la transformación, los resultados siempre eran impredecibles y aterradores para el individuo. Eventualmente, Jiaying se convierte en la líder de los Inhumanos en La otra vida, un asentamiento creado para esconderlos del mundo exterior. En 1989, Werner Reinhardt fue liberado de una prisión aliada a las fuerzas de HYDRA dentro de S.H.I.E.L.D. y se reunió con Jiaying, la cual no había envejecido físicamente desde su último encuentro. Ambicioso de recuperar la juventud que había perdido encerrado en prisión, Reinhardt viviseccionó a la mujer, utilizando parte de su biología para revertir su cuerpo envejecido a una apariencia más joven. Luego arrojó el cuerpo de la mujer a una zanja, donde fue hallada por su esposo, Calvin Zabo, mucho después de su desaparición. En un intento desesperado, Zabo une las piezas del cadáver de su mujer, y la capacidad de curación de Jiaying la resucitó.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.16: Afterlife Rescate en Baréin En 2008, un encuentro con dos Inhumanos altamente peligrosos cambió la vida de Melinda May de ser una esposa felizmente casada queriendo tener hijos con Andrew Garner a una divorciada emocionalmente separada que estrictamente sigue las reglas. La Inhumana Eva Belyakov roba Cristales Terrigen y somete a su hija Katya Belyakov a la Terrigenesis, después de que Jiaying consideró que Katya no tenía el entrenamiento necesario para obtener un poder y le prohibieron someterse a la transformación. Durante un enfrentamiento con agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D., Eva y Katya toman como rehenes a agentes y civiles mientras May los atacaba para rescatarlos. Durante la batalla, May se vio obligada a matar a Eva Belyakov y posteriormente a Katya cuando la niña estaba a punto de matar a los agentes con sus poderes. Como consecuencia, May se retiró del trabajo de campo y la comunidad Inhumana fue más estricta en la selección de aquellos Inhumanos que podían recibir sus poderes.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.17: Melinda Viaje de Raina En otros lugares, las historias de los Kree fueron transmitidas a Raina por su abuela. En Tailandia, Calvin Zabo se hizo cargo de Raina, quien le dijo que las historias eran ciertas y que ella era una de las personas especiales de esos cuentos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here Debido a esto, él se ofrece a ayudarla a descubrir su destino si lo reunía con su hija.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Mientras trabajaba para el Proyecto Ciempiés, ella creía que su director secreto, el Clarividente, le hablaría de su propio destino verdadero.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: Providence El Clariviente era en realidad John Garrett, que posteriormente toma el GH.325 y luego previó el surgimiento de los Inhumanos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Raina supo que la agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. Skye era en realidad la hija perdida de Zabo''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag'' y le da una foto de ella, demostrando que finalmente puede reunirlos. Cuando Raina obtuvo un Adivinador, ella se lo lleva a Zabo y en ese instante ella misma confirma que es una de esas personas especiales al tocarla sin sufrir daños, pero él dice que solo iba a revelar más si se reencuentra con su hija. Batalla por la Ciudad Kree Durante el prolongado conflicto entre S.H.I.E.L.D. y la rama de HYDRA dirigida por Werner Reinhardt (ahora conocido como Daniel Whitehall), Grant Ward captura a Raina y Skye para HYDRA, ocurriendo finalmente la reunión de Zabo y su hija, en donde se revela que el verdadero nombre de Skye es Daisy. Skye es obligada a tocar el Adivinador, revelándose de esa manera que es una descendiente de los experimentos. Buscando evitar que Raina usara el poder del Adivinador, Skye persigue a Raina en la Ciudad Kree bajo San Juan, Puerto Rico, pero se vieron encerradas en una cámara. En la misma, el Adivinador se abre y revela los Cristales Terrigen que liberan una niebla. Ambas mujeres pasan por la Terrigenesis, concediéndole a Skye la capacidad de producir terremotos y a Raina le provoca una cambio radical en su apariencia física. En otro lugar, Gordon, la mano derecha de su líder Jiaying, se pone en contacto con sus asociados cuando el Adivinador en su posesión comienza a brillar, indicando una nueva transformación sin el permiso de la comunidad. Debido a esto, Gordon le informa a los ancianos que buscaría a los dos Inhumanos recién transformados para llevarlos a La otra vida y descubrir que ocurrió.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.10: What They Become Perdiendo el control Después de los acontecimientos de la Batalla en la Ciudad Kree, Skye es puesta en cuarentena mientras la analizaban. Aunque Skye luchaba por mantener sus nuevos poderes Inhumanos en secreto, Leopold Fitz finalmente descubre la verdad y la ayuda a mantener su secreto de los demás. En cambio, Raina, que quedo horriblemente marcada por la Terrigenesis, fue perseguida por S.H.I.E.L.D. y, luego de ser rechazada por Calvin Zabo, Gordon salva a Raina de suicidarse y la lleva a La otra vida, donde la ayuda afrontar los traumas emocionales y físicos de su cambio. A pesar de que Gordon tuvo la oportunidad de teletransportar a Skye, Gordon se vio obligado a buscar a Zabo, ya que estaba llamando demasiado la atención hacia los Inhumanos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.13: One of Us La transformación llamo la atención de un Kree, Vin-Tak, que creía que los Inhumanos eran abominaciones que requerían ser destruidas para evitar que su propio pueblo reactivar el programa de armas. Cuando el alienígena se encuentra con S.H.I.E.L.D., Skye revela inadvertidamente sus poderes Inhumanos frente a todos. Una vez que S.H.I.E.L.D. se encarga del Kree, Skye es retirada del campo y es llevada al Retiro, en donde Gordon visita a Skye y le habla de La otra vida. Cuando Skye se vuelve el blanco de una fracción de S.H.I.E.L.D. dirigida por Robert Gonzales, ella se vio obligada a usar sus poderes contra un equipo liderado por Bobbi Morse y Tomas Calderon, antes de pedir la ayuda de Gordon.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes La otra vida Eventualmente, Gordon consigue a Skye y la trae a La otra vida, el asentamiento Inhumano escondido del mundo y accesible únicamente a través del poder de teletransportación de Gordon. En el sitio, Skye recibe acupuntura de Lincoln Campbell para ayudarla a adaptar su cuerpo a la Terrigenesis. Campbell le informa a Skye que algunos del asentamiento están celosos porque ella se transformó mientras otros aun lo deseaban. Cuando Campbell revela accidentalmente la presencia de Raina en el sitio también, Skye fue a buscarla e intenta matarla con sus poderes para vengar la muerte de Antoine Triplett. Sin embargo, Skye es detenida por Jiaying, quien se ofreció a ser su mentora. Mientras tanto, Calvin Zabo permanece encerrado en La otra vida y, aunque Jiaying estaba agradecida por haberla reunida con su hija Daisy, ella le niega ver a Daisy y lo mantiene en la habitación bajo la custodia de Gordon. Jiaying personalmente se hace cargo del entrenamiento de Skye, mostrándole como controlar sus poderes para provocar una avalancha o replicar el sonido de unas copas. Finalmente, Jiaying revela ser la madre de Skye. Objetivos de HYDRA Lamentablemente, un científico de HYDRA, el Dr. List, crea una maquina capaz de rastrear a Gordon, permitiéndole localizar y atrapa en el proceso a Ethan Johnston. Cuando Gordon trae a Skye y Calvin Zabo a Milwaukee, Wisconsin, ellos son perseguidos por List y un equipo de HYDRA. Gordon salva a tiempo a Skye y accidentalmente a Zabo,Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy pero en el proceso Lincoln Campbell junto con el agente Deathlok de S.H.I.E.L.D. son capturados. Después de volver a La otra vida, Gordon se teletransportó para tratar de rescatar a Campbell, solo para fallar y terminar volviendo al asentamiento al ser superado en números. Como medida para mantener a los Inhumanos en secreto, Jiaying ordena no tomar ninguna acción, pero Skye trató de convencerla y decide ir a rescatarlo después de que Raina le habla de una visión que tuvo sobre Skye trabajando con Grant Ward para salvar a Campbell. Entonces, Skye vuelve con su antiguo equipo y salvan a Campbell, el cual llevan al Campo de Juegos. Debido a esto, Campbell es colocado en el Índice y la existencia de los Inhumanos queda al descubierto. En La otra vida, Jiaying confronta a Raina por el uso de su don para manipular a Skye y llevarla a la peligrosa misión de rescatar a Campbell, independientemente de si la misión tendría éxito o no. Cuando Jiaying le informa a Raina que su don solo sería usado bajo su consentimiento, Raina sugiere que debe haber un cambio de liderazgo. En ese momento, Raina tiene una visión de la Ofensiva de Ultrón, viendo el Cetro, la lucha de los Vengadores y el caos y destrucción en todo el mundo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen Batalla contra los Inhumanos Emboscada en La otra vida Cuando Raina discute una visión que ha tenido recientemente, Gordon pronto se da cuenta que se trata del Monolito, un arma Kree creada para destruirlos. Tanto Gordon como Raina se teletransportan a la Ilíada para localizar el artefacto, pero son descubiertos por Lance Hunter que alerta a los demás. Eventualmente, ellos encuentran el Monolito, solo para irse rápidamente al ser acorralados por Melinda May y Bobbi Morse. El tema del Monolito causa fricción entre Jiaying y Raina, en donde Raina trataba de provocar un motín con la ayuda de Gordon, pero Gordon la traiciona y le advierte a Jiaying. Debido a esto, Jiaying encierra a Raina en su habitación, mientras tanto S.H.I.E.L.D. trata de establecer un trato de paz entre ellos y los Inhumanos, además de colocar a la población Inhumana en su Índice. Usando la teoría del “enredo” cuántico del Dr. List, Anne Weaver lograr encontrar a La otra vida y S.H.I.E.L.D. envía un convoy para reunirse con Jiaying y discutir el tratado de paz. Robert Gonzales se encuentra con Jiaying, ya que se consideró que Phillip Coulson estaba demasiado comprometido. Aunque Gonzales mostraba que sus intenciones eran buenas, Jiaying saca su verdadera personalidad, demostrando no tener interés de estar en paz con S.H.I.E.L.D., por lo que mata a Robert Gonzales al exponerlo a la niebla de un Cristal Terrigen sintético y se lastima a sí misma para dar la impresión de que fue atacada por el agente. Mientras sangraba, Jiaying sale de la reunión, alegando que fue atacada antes de declarar la guerra contra S.H.I.E.L.D. A su vez, Gordon, bajo las ordenes de Jiaying, toma el control de un Quinjet de S.H.I.E.L.D. y lo usan para disparar contra el edificio de reuniones, cubriendo las acciones de Jiaying y dando la impresión de que S.H.I.E.L.D. había atentado contra los Inhumanos. Debido a esto, los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. regresan al Campo de Juegos, mientras los Inhumanos que podrían defenderse o pelear se prepararon para seguir a Jiaying en una guerra. Mientras Jiaying se recuperaba de sus heridas con la ayuda de Wilton, Jiaying comienza a manipular a Skye y Campbell para unirse en la guerra, obligando a Skye a elegir entre sus amigos y su familia. Para completar su curación, Jiaying drena la vida de un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. capturado, sanando completamente.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.21: S.O.S. Part One Secuestro y retomando la Ilíada Posteriormente, Jiaying se encuentra con Raina por la noche y le ofrece a Raina la posición de consejera, pero ella se niega diciendo que vio su verdadero plan con sus poderes y trataría de detenerla. Sin embargo, Jiaying asesina a Raina, solo para darse cuenta que Skye fue testigo de sus acciones. Cuando Skye confrontó a su madre sobre sus verdaderas intenciones, Jiaying hizo que su asistente la sometería y luego capturara a su hija. En el Campo de Juegos, Phillip Coulson interroga a Calvin Zabo y, después de que Zabo se transforma producto de su fórmula y S.H.I.E.L.D. logra lidiar con él, convence al médico de ayudarlo a salvar a Skye. A su vez, Jiaying envía un equipo de Inhumanos a la Ilíada a secuestrarlo, logrando tomar control del barco y le dan la bienvenida a Jiaying a bordo, junto con cristales Terrigen sintéticos. En ese momento, Campbell informa que existe una señal de emergencia al Campo de Juegos, pero Jiaying ordena a Oliver extender la señal a a todas las ubicaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D. Como Oliver se niega, Jiaying lo petrifica junto con otros agentes para obligar a Anne Weaver. Alphonso Mackenzie no fue capturado por los Inhumanos y comienza a retomar el barco. Más tarde, Mackenzie libera a Skye y, aunque Skye trato de convencer a Campbell de ayudarlos, Mackenzie lo noqueo. Como respuesta a la invasión, Coulson, May, Zabo y Fitz van en un Quinjet a la Ilíada, en donde Coulson y Fitz se encuentran a Mackenzie mientras Zabo enfrenta a Jiaying, que ignora las suplicas de Zabo y obliga a Gordon a encerrarlo en otra habitación. Skye intenta detener a Jiaying, pero la líder Inhumana deja a su hija a merced de Alisha Whitley y su ejército de duplicados mientras escapaba. Campbell y May ayudan a Skye a luchar contra Whitley, logrando finalmente derrotarla. Coulson, Fitz y Mackenzie, para evitar que Gordon se llevara los cristales, encierra al Inhumano en una habitación y evitan que escape teletransportandose con tecnología de S.H.I.E.L.D. En la batalla, Gordon perece y deja caer un cristal al suelo. Coulson sostiene el cristal antes de romperse, pero su brazo comenzó a petrificarse, por lo que Mackenzie le corta el brazo con una hacha, salvando la vida de Coulson. Sin tiempo, Jiaying ordenó a sus hombres cargar el resto de los Cristales Terrigen al Quinjet para escapar y completar su plan, pero es alcanzada por Skye. Sin lograr convencerla de que S.H.I.E.L.D. es su verdadero enemigo, Jiaying procede a succionar la vida de su propia hija. Debido a esto, Skye usa una onda de choque para derribar el Quinjet y lanzarlo al océano, perdiéndose los cristales para siempre. Con sus planes en ruinas, Jiaying intenta matar a Skye nuevamente, solo para ser detenida por Calvin Zabo, que separa a las dos mujeres y mata a su amada esposa. Con la amenaza terminada, S.H.I.E.L.D. borra la mente de Zabo y le da una nueva vida. A su vez, Coulson decide formar un equipo de Inhumanos con Skye como su líder. Por respeto a su padre, Skye cambia su nombre a Daisy Johnson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two Brote Inhumano Compresión de la Terrigenesis A raíz de la derrota de Jiaying, S.H.I.E.L.D. confisca todos los libros de La otra vida, con el fin de ganar una mayor compresión de la historia y la biología de los Inhumanos. Andrew Garner se encargó de estudiar los libros, pero activa una trampa y fue rociado con Niebla Terrigen, sometiéndolo a la Terrigenesis y convirtiéndolo en Lash, un Inhumano monstruoso obsesionado con perseguir y destruir otros Inhumanos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.07: Chaos Theory Al mismo tiempo, los Cristales Terrigen de la Guerra contra los Inhumanos se disolvieron en el océano, infectando todo el ecosistema, incluyendo a los peces cercanos, los cuales se convirtieron en píldoras de suplemento natural máximo de aceite de pescado. Las píldoras se vendieron en tiendas y se distribuyeron al público en general. Aunque eran inofensivas para los humanos regulares, los descendientes de Inhumanos que las ingerían sufrían la Terrigenesis, adquiriendo poderes extraordinarios, como en el caso de Joey Gutierrez en Seatle, Washington. Como respuesta, el presidente Matthew Ellis funda una nueva organización conocida como la Unidad Avanzada de Contención de Amenazas, con el objetivo de contener a las personas mejoradas. La nueva organización descubre que alguien rastreaba y asesinaba a los Inhumanos, por lo que su líder Rosalind Price asume que es obra de S.H.I.E.L.D. Sin embargo, durante una reunión con Phillip Coulson, ambos se dan cuenta que ninguno fue responsable, descubriendo la existencia de Lash. Lash rastreo a Lincoln Campbell en un hospital en Cincinnati e intentó matarlo, pero él escapa después de ser derrotado por Campbell y Daisy Johnson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.01: Laws of Nature Después de que la identidad de Campbell es expuesta, él es perseguido por la UACA y Lash. Como su imagen fue distribuida por todos los medios y había sido brevemente acorralado por un soldado, Campbell se vio obligado a pedir la ayuda de su amigo John Donnelly, el cual terminó traicionándolo. Cuando Campbell lo confronta por sus acciones, Donnelly muere de un ataque cardíaco y Campbell se vio obligado a huir nuevamente sin tener ningún refugio.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man Mientras tanto, Daisy Johnson continua el programa de reclutación Orugas, con Gutierrez como un posible recluta''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.02: Purpose in the Machine'' y Alisha Whitley como otro. Acordando ayudar a S.H.I.E.L.D., Whitley recomienda reclutar a Shane y Lori Henson, pero antes de poder convencerlos de unirse, Lash ataca y mata a la pareja y a una réplica de Whitley. Al descubrir que Lash recibió la información de Dwight Frye, un Inhumano con la capacidad de detectar a los de su propia especie, S.H.I.E.L.D. y la UACA lo rastrean y capturan. Mientras Frye es transportado bajo su custodia, el camión es atacado por Lash y asesina a Frye a pesar de los esfuerzos de las organizaciones por detenerlo. Sin embargo, Johnson es capaz de ver como Lash se transforma, pero sin poder ver su otra identidad.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.04: Devils You Know Cazando a Lash Cuando Andrew Garner es acorralado por operativos de HYDRA liderados por Werner von Strucker, bajo las ordenes de Grant Ward, Garner se transformó en Lash y asesina a los agentes antes de que Strucker pudiera escapar con vida. Temeroso de ser descubierto, Garner incendia la tienda para tapar la evidencia y se dejó llevar en ambulancia. Sin embargo, Strucker le revela la verdad a Melinda May después de que él es torturado por Kebo. Phillip Coulson se gana la confianza de Rosalind Price y se le permitió el acceso a Endotex Labs, la instalación usada por la UACA para contener a los Inhumanos detenidos. Coulson presencia a un Inhumano en Suspensión en Gel y en coma inducido.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.06: Among Us Hide… Posteriormente, S.H.I.E.L.D. con la ayuda de la UACA y los Inhumanos Daisy Johnson y Lincoln Campbell luchan contra Lash y, eventualmente, May ayuda a calmarlo y es capaz de encerrarlo en un Módulo de Contención, siendo puesto bajo la custodia de la UACA. Usando la captura de Garner como boleto para descubrir todos los secretos de la UACA, Coulson ejecuta la Operación Iluminar, por lo que envía a los agentes Bobbi Morse y Lance Hunter a investigar en sus instalaciones. Ellos descubren que la UACA almacenan el Suplemento Natural Máximo de Aceite de Pescado, buscando producir más Inhumanos, y se encuentran con capullos de Terrigenesis. Pronto, los agentes son acorralados por Giyera, que usa su habilidad Inhumana de telequinesis contra ellos, pero son salvados por Luther Banks. Más tarde, S.H.I.E.L.D. y la UACA descubren que el líder de HYDRA, Gideon Malick, captura a Inhumanos para proporcionarle un ejército a Hive. Guerreros Secretos Para evitar el regreso de Hive a la Tierra, S.H.I.E.L.D. activa el programa Orugas y funda el equipo de Inhumanos, los Guerreros Secretos, liderados por Johnson y que consistía en Campbell y Joey Gutierrez.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.09: Closure Haciendo uso de sus poderes, los Guerreros irrumpen en el Castillo de HYDRA y luchan contra los soldados de Malick, mientras Leopold Fitz y Phillip Coulson estaban atrapados en Maveth con Grant Ward y Hive, sin saber que el Inhumano estaba usado el cadáver de Will Daniels. Mientras Coulson pelea y luego asesina a Ward, Fitz lucha contra Hive y eventualmente destruye el único cuerpo actual del Inhumano con una bengala, permitiéndole a Fitz y Coulson escapar. Durante la pelea entre S.H.I.E.L.D. y HYDRA, Lash fue liberado de su Módulo de Contención por Jemma Simmons y toma la oportunidad para escapar. Con la mayoría de los soldados de HYDRA de Malick derrotados, Daisy Johnson se queda con Alphonso Mackenzie para esperar el regreso de Coulson y Fitz. Una vez que regresan, ellos escapan a bordo del Módulo de Contención antes de que el castillo fuera destruido por un misil. Mientras que el equipo celebra, ellos desconocen que Hive ha logrado sobrevivir y atravesar el portal de vuelta a la Tierra usando el cadáver de Ward.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.10: Maveth Retorno de Hive Lenta recuperación HYDRA tiene éxito en su misión de traer a Hive, que regresa a la Tierra usando el cadáver de Grant Ward. Hive lentamente restaura su poder con la ayuda de Gideon Malick y se queda en un campo petrolífero de Schoonebeek. Por la falta de alimentos en Maveth, Hive podía apenas pararse o hablar, para gran decepción de Malick. Mientras tanto, S.H.I.E.L.D. desconocía que Hive regresó y centra sus esfuerzos en encontrar nuevos Inhumanos, por lo que viajan a Colombia, donde se escuchan reportes de un asaltante invisible de armas. En Colombia, S.H.I.E.L.D. investiga y se encuentran con Elena Rodriguez, que tenía velocidad super humana y fue capturada con éxito. Sin embargo, Rodríguez resulta que usa sus poderes para evitar que las armas cayeran en las manos del policía corrupto Victor Ramon. En vista a esto, S.H.I.E.L.D. recluta a Rodríguez para asaltar la estación de policía colombina, donde los agentes Bobbi Morse y Lance Hunter estaban secuestrados. Gracias a la ayuda de la nueva Inhumana, S.H.I.E.L.D. es capaz de salvar a sus agentes, incluso atrapan a la mano derecha de Ramón, Lucio, que también era Inhumano. Sin embargo, Lucio fue secuestrado por HYDRA mientras que a Rodríguez se le ofrece un lugar en los Guerreros Secretos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.11: Bouncing Back Durante su recuperación, Hive toma el control de algunos Inhumanos, como Giyera y Lucio, convirtiéndolos en sus esclavos. Cuando Gideon Malick nota el deterioro del cuerpo de Grant Ward y sugiere un reemplazo, Hive se negó e insistió que su cuerpo cubría sus necesidades. Para acelerar el proceso, Hive ordena reunir a un grupo de humanos para consumir su carne y reconstruir su cuerpo destrozado y podrido, haciéndose más fuerte y permitiéndole comenzar sus planes. Cuando se convoca un simposio sobre los Inhumanos, Malick manipula a los delegados para crear un refugio de Inhumanos en Rusia.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.12: The Inside Man A su vez, Malick planea ganar la confianza de algunos políticos rusos, entre ellos Anton Petrov, poniendo en marcha el asesinato de Dimitri Olshenko a manos del Inhumano Androvich. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Bobbi Morse y Lance Hunter asesinan al Inhumano, evitando el atentado.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.13: Parting Shot Posteriormente, HYDRA captura a un nuevo Inhumano, Charles Hinton, que podía conceder visiones de futuras muertes de personas cercanas con el contacto físico. Con Hinton como rehén, Hive lo obligo a torturar a Rowan Hamilton y así obtener el Exoesqueleto de Transia Corporation, el cual sería usado para Malick para descubrir el verdadero poder del que hablaba Hive. Daisy Johnson fue a rescatar a Hinton, pero fue asesinado por Malick, quien recibió una visión en donde Hive lo mata. Antes de que Hinton muriera, él toca a Johnson, haciendo que ella vea que un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. morirá pronto. Durante la misión, S.H.I.E.L.D. descubre que Hive regreso a la Tierra usando el cuerpo de Ward.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.15: Spacetime Tratando de aprender más sobre Hive, Lincoln Campbell junto con Daisy Johnson buscan a JT James, un Inhumano que nunca recibió su Terrigenesis y que estuvo en La otra vida. Ellos lo encuentran y, a pesar de su experiencia cercana a la muerte, los agentes logran interrogarlo acerca del oscuro Inhumano, después de que Campbell le ofrece un Cristal Terrigen para transformarse. Una vez que James revela todo lo que sabe y entrega el Orbe Kree, que robo de Jiaying, Campbell se niega a entrar el cristal y se llevan el orbe. Por otro lado, Gideon Malick, que estaba sacudido por la visión de Hinton, visita la mansión de su familia y a su hija, solo para descubrir que Hive también estaba allí, prometiendo revelar su verdadera forma. Finalmente, Hive revela su verdadero rostro a los líderes de HYDRA y también le revela a Malick que sabe todo acerca de cómo traiciono a su propio hermano. Como Hive tenía los recuerdos del hermano de Malick, Hive se venga matando a la hija de Malick, para enseñarle el verdadero significado del sacrificio. Influencia de Hive Después de que Giyera secuestra el Zephyr One y a los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. dentro de la nave, Daisy Johnson activa a los Guerreros Secretos, por lo que junto con Lincoln Campbell, Elena Rodriguez y Joey Gutierrez se infiltran en el campo petrolero de Schoonebeek. Ellos no solamente rescatan la nave y a sus compañeros sino que también capturan a Gideon Malick, pero Hive logra usar sus poderes y secretamente él toma el control de la mente de Johnson. Cuando S.H.I.E.L.D. aprende de los poderes de Hive, la base es sellada y trataron de poner en contención a los Guerreros Secretos, solo para causar la desmantelación del equipo. Para evitar que fuera descubierta, Johnson asesina a Malick y planta evidencia para convencer a sus aliados de que Campbell era el culpable. Campbell se enfurece y trata de defenderse, pero él y todos los de su equipo son encerrados. Cuando Johnson logra salir de su celda, ella trata de rescatar a Campbell, pero él se da cuenta que ella es quien está bajo el control de Hive y se niega. Decepcionada, Johnson se aleja y se roba el Orbe Kree junto con algunos Cristales Terrigen.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.17: The Team Después de escapar del Campo de Juegos, ella se reúne con Hive, donde él le promete convertir la Tierra en un lugar pacífico para los Inhumanos. Negándose a renunciar a salvar a Johnson, Campbell se dedica a encontrarla y traerla de vuelta, incluso se coloca un chaleco explosivo en caso de que fuera sometido bajo el control de Hive. S.H.I.E.L.D. va tras a Alisha Whitley para rescatarla, solo para descubrir que ya era esclava de Hive y que la original estaba con el oscuro Inhumano. Mientras tanto, Hive deja HYDRA para continuar sus planes. Hive y Johnson van con JT James y le conceden la Terrigenesis que deseaba, permitiéndole a Hive también convertirlo en su esclavo. También, ellos lograran secuestrar a Holden Radcliffe.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.18: The Singularity Usando el conocimiento científico de Radcliffe, Hive ordena recrear el experimento original Kree que lo convirtió a él en Inhumano. Inicialmente, Radcliffe falló, matando a Kirk Vogel como resultado, por lo que Hive usa el Orbe Kree para llamar a los Segadores Kree y obtener su sangre. Como consecuencia, se crea una batalla entre todos los Inhumanos de Hive, los Segadores Kree y S.H.I.E.L.D., en donde Whitley es asesinada mientras que Hive mata a un Kree y Johnson paraliza a otro. Cuando Alphonso Mackenzie destruye el cuerpo Kree, Johnson ofrece su sangre infundida con GH.325 para los experimentos. Bajo las instrucciones de Hive, JT James secuestra a un grupo de Watchdogs, liderados por Pete Boggs, los cuales son usados para los experimentos de Radcliffe. Después de rociarlos con la sustancia gaseosa que crearon, los Watchdogs secuestrados se convirtieron en Inhumanos Primitivos controlados por Hive. Aunque Radcliffe estaba disgustado, Hive insistió en que los Primitivos eran sus hijos y exigió que creara más.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.20: Emancipation Batalla final Después de engañar a Daisy Johnson para revelar su ubicación, S.H.I.E.L.D. envía a Lash a asesinar a Hive. Lash libera a Johnson del control mental de Hive, pero luego fue asesinado por JT James y no logro matar a Hive. Mientras tanto, el general de brigada Glenn Talbot se acerca a Phillip Coulson para informarle, en nombre del presidente Matthew Ellis, que todos los Inhumanos que trabajan con S.H.I.E.L.D. deben registrarse en los Acuerdos de Sokovia, un documento aprobado por las Naciones Unidas para regular las acciones de las personas mejoradas. Johnson le dice a S.H.I.E.L.D. sobre el plan de Hive, usar una bomba atómica para expandir el Virus Absolución en todo el mundo y convertir a todos los humanos en Primitivos. S.H.I.E.L.D. detuvo el lanzamiento y captura a Hive en Suspensión en Gel. Sin embargo, una bomba con el virus explota en la base de S.H.I.E.L.D., el Campo de Juegos, convirtiendo a varios agentes en Primitivos, que procedieron a liberar a Hive del gel.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.21: Absolution Posteriormente, Johnson se le acerca y le pide volver a estar bajo su control, pero no podía a causa del poder de Lash, así que ellos luchan entre sí hasta que Hive noquea a Johnson y toma el Zephyr One, para liberar la bomba nuclear con el virus. S.H.I.E.L.D. se infiltra en la nave, donde Leopold Fitz mata a Giyera y Melinda May libera a Johnson. Mientras Phillip Coulson engañaba a Hive con un holograma, Johnson cree que la visión de Charles Hinton se estaba haciendo realidad. Mientras los agentes luchaban contra los Primitivos, Lincoln Campbell fue herido de muerte por una explosión causada por JT James, y se da cuenta que Johnson tenía la intención de sacrificarse para salvar el mundo. Para prevenir la extinción de la humanidad, Campbell se sube al Quinjet antes de que Johnson pudiera hacerlo y se lleva a Hive al espacio con la bomba a bordo, lo que provocó que ambos quedaran atrapados. Mientras esperaban su destino, la pareja encontró la paz y hablaron antes de ser asesinados en una explosión nuclear, tal como Johnson había previsto en la anterior visión de Hinton.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.22: Ascension Acuerdos de Sokovia A la luz de los Acuerdos de Sokovia y la próxima legitimización de S.H.I.E.L.D., el Director Phillip Coulson desea ceder su puesto de director a una persona mejorada que simpatice con el público, por lo que el gobierno sugiere a Jeffrey Mace.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.02: Meet the New Boss Al carecer de poderes, Glenn Talbot desarrolla el Proyecto Patriota para concederle a Mace fuerza sobrehumana, a través del Suero Patriota, y posteriormente convenció al público de que era un Inhumano.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.10: The Patriot Al mismo tiempo, Daisy Johnson deja S.H.I.E.L.D. y se convierte en la vigilante conocida como Quake. Usando sus poderes, Johnson lucha contra organizaciones criminales como los Watchdogs.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.01: The Ghost Como Inhumana, la agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. Elena Rodriguez firma los Acuerdos de Sokovia.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot: 1.02: John Hancock Los Watchdogs obtienen la lista de Inhumanos de los Acuerdos de Sokovia y causan apagones en todas las ciudades donde se encontraban. Ellos culparon a los Inhumanos y usaron el miedo de los civiles para matar a 17 inhumanos en todo el mundo. Por sugerencia de Coulson, Mace declara públicamente que los Inhumanos eran inocentes y señala a los Watchdogs como los verdaderos culpables. La senadora Ellen Nadeer declaró públicamente que sus “fuentes” insistieron en que los Inhumanos eran los responsables.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.03: Uprising Daisy Johnson y Jemma Simmons descubrieron que el siguiente objetivo de los Watchdogs era JT James. Ellas trataron de ayudarlo, pero desconocían que JT James colaboraba con los Watchdogs, permitiéndole a los criminales usar la pulsera que le coloco S.H.I.E.L.D. para acceder a la base de datos de Inhumanos. A pesar de la emboscada de James y los Watchdogs, ellas son rescatadas por S.H.I.E.L.D. y Roberto Reyes. Posteriormente, S.H.I.E.L.D. crea una alianza con Johnson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.04: Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire La Senadora Nadeer lleva a su hermano, Vijay, que ha estado en el capullo de la Terrigenesis por meses, a un laboratorio. Ella le pide a Mace ayuda de un agente para liberar a su hermano, por lo que él envía a Jemma Simmons. Simmons saca con éxito al Inhumano del caparazón, pero ella fue inmediatamente sacada.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.07: Deals With Our Devils Después de la Batalla en el Cuartel General de la Pandilla de Chinatown, Johnson se reincorpora a S.H.I.E.L.D.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.08: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics Después de que Vijay fue liberado, la Senadora Nadeer envía un grupo de Watchdogs para matarlo. Después de fallar, S.H.I.E.L.D. llega para salvarlo, por lo que los Watchdogs trataron nuevamente, pero esta vez Vijay uso sus poderes para defenderse. Vijay escapó con su hermano en un helicóptero, donde ella lo mató.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.09: Broken Promises Johnson decidió firmar los Acuerdos de Sokovia frente al Congreso de los Estados Unidos y a la Senadora Nadeer. Aunque Johnson se defiende por sus acciones como Quake, ella finalmente no firma los acuerdos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.11: Wake Up Johnson reubica a algunos de los Inhumanos que supervisa S.H.I.E.L.D. Mientras tanto, Tucker Shockley, enviado por órdenes de Anton Ivanov, va a las oficinas de la Senadora Nadeer con un Cristal Terrigen, para comprobar si era una Inhumana. Sin embargo, Shockley es el único que se transforma, convirtiéndose en un Inhumano con la capacidad de convertirse en un gas inflamable y reformarse. Él mata a Nadeer y fue capturado por S.H.I.E.L.D., pero Shockley usa sus poderes para escapar. A pesar de su naturaleza, él ayuda a los Watchdogs a emboscar a S.H.I.E.L.D. Johnson confronta a Shockley y logra capturarlo dentro de un contenedor.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.13: BOOM Cambio de Aida Usando el conocimiento del Darkhold, el Simulacro Dotado de Vida Aida descubre la forma de convertirse en un ser vivo con emociones. Para crear su cuerpo, Aida capturo a los principales operativos de S.H.I.E.L.D. y los encierra en el Framework, un mundo virtual donde los Inhumanos son cazados por HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.15: Self Control En el Framework, Leopold Fitz era un científico de HYDRA que experimentaba con Inhumanos capturados.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.16: What If... Para que su plan tenga éxito, Aida crea el Proyecto Espejo, una máquina diseñada por Fitz en el Framework y construida por el Superior en el mundo real.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.19: All the Madame's Men Los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. son liberados del Framework con la ayuda de Daisy Johnson y Jemma Simmons, pero son incapaces de evitar que Aida transfiriera su conciencia a un cuerpo viviente con habilidades Inhumanas.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.20: Farewell, Cruel World! Aida, ahora conocida como Ophelia, usa sus poderes de teletransportarción para secuestrar a Fitz, ya que tenía sentimientos por él. Fitz la convenció de salvar a Alphonso Mackenzie de ahogarse y, poco después, los dos son capturados por S.H.I.E.L.D. Después de que Fitz decide quedarse con Simmons, Ophelia enloquece y usa sus poderes para atacar a los agentes, obligando a los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. a escapar del Campo de Juegos. Ophelia regresa con Anton Ivanov y ambos planean un desastre mundial.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.21: The Return El Darkhold les muestra la manera de infundir en la población mundial el temor a los Inhumanos, haciendo que una SDV de Daisy Johnson le dispare a Glenn Talbot. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Ophelia fue asesinada gracias a las fuerzas combinadas de S.H.I.E.L.D. y Roberto Reyes.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.22: World's End Cambiando el futuro Después de la desaparición de sus amigos, Leopold Fitz buscó ayuda del Chronicom Enoc. Posteriormente, Fitz conoce a Robin Hinton, que había pasado por la Terrigenesis y tenía el poder de ver eventos en cada período de tiempo. Enoc revela que él envió al resto de S.H.I.E.L.D. al año 2091 para cumplir la profecía de Robin. Para esconderse de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos, Enoc lleva a Fitz, Robin y su madre al Faro. Al descubrir que su equipo necesitaba ayuda en el futuro, Fitz se congela en una capsula Chronicom y duerme por 74 años para llegar al futuro.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.05: Rewind Inmediatamente después de que el equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D. regresa al presente, ellos trabajaron en prevenir el futuro distópico que habían visto, por lo que usan el Faro como nueva base.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.11: All the Comforts of Home Como una brecha en la Dimensión del Miedo se abre dentro de la base y amenazaba con poner en peligro a la Tierra, Fitz, quien sufrió una división de personalidad, extrae dolorosamente el Dispositivo de Control de Inhumanos de Daisy Johnson en contra de su voluntad. Teniendo nuevamente sus poderes, Johnson fue capaz de comprimir el Gravitonium en el Dispositivo de Contención de Gravedad, que fue usada para cerrar definitivamente la brecha.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.14: The Devil Complex Cuando Phillip Coulson fue capturado por la líder de HYDRA, la General Hale, él descubre que ella llegó a un acuerdo con la Confederación para proteger el planeta de una invasión alienígena. A cambio, la Confederación exigió algunos recursos de la Tierra, entre ellos Gravitonium e Inhumanos. Mientras tanto, Johnson decide buscar a Robin Hinton como medio para encontrar a Coulson. Con el apoyo de Melinda May, Robin dibuja la ubicación de Coulson.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.15: Rise and Shine Cuando Glenn Talbot se vuelve loco después de infundirse con Gravitonium, él secuestra a Robin y le exige que le muestre donde había más Gravitonium debajo de la superficie de la Tierra. La Destrucción de la Tierra se evita cuando Johnson impide que la absorbiera y lo arroja al espacio con sus poderes.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.22: The End Futuro alterno En una línea de tiempo alternativo, la Tierra es destruida y los restos de la humanidad, incluyendo Inhumanos, viven en el Faro. Kasius uso a los Inhumanos con fines de lucro, vendiéndolos como armas vivientes a postores en toda la galaxia. Todos los humanos que llegaban a la edad de 18 años eran expuestos a la Niebla Terrigen y eran enviados a Kasius.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.06: Fun & Games Uno de esos niños era Abby, que aprendió a controlar sus poderes con la ayuda de Jemma Simmons y logró vencer al guerrero de Lady Basha, y así fue comprada por ella. Más tarde, Daisy Johnson fue capturada por Kasius.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.03: A Life Spent Johnson aprende del Inhumano Ben sobre las intenciones de Kasius y trató de alentar a Ben que se rebelara, pero él se negó.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.04: A Life Earned Fitz logró ir al Faro como invitado de Kasius con la intención de comprar a Johnson. Kasius ordena la ejecución de Ben por mentirle y posteriormente Fitz logra liberar a Johnson y Simmons. Mientras tanto, el niño Flint se convierte en un Inhumano y es escondido de los Kree por Phillip Coulson, Alphonso Mackenzie y Elena Rodriguez. Aunque fueron descubiertos por Grill, Flint usa sus poderes de manipulación de la tierra para matar a Grill. Flint decide dejar de esconderse y usa sus poderes para matar al Vicario. Luego, él se queda en el Faro con Mackenzie y Rodríguez para ayudar a la gente en contra de los Kree.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.07: Together or Not at All El equipo de S.H.I.E.L.D. llega a la Tierra y se encuentran con los Verdaderos Creyentes, liderados por Robin Hinton. Ella trata de ayudar al equipo diciéndoles como volver al presente, pero uno de sus seguidores, Samuel Voss, creía que Daisy Johnson era la responsable de la Destrucción de la Tierra y no quería que ella regresara, por lo que mató a Hinton. Antes de su muerte, ella le revela a Melinda May que Flint era la clave de su solución.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.08: The Last Day Mientras tanto, Flint comenzó una revolución con Mackenzie y Rodriguez contra Kasius. Ellos destruyeron todos los Cristales Terrigen y muestras de sangre Inhumana que poseía, impidiéndole crear más Inhumanos.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.09: Best Laid Plans Para luchar contra S.H.I.E.L.D., Kasius ordena a los Vigilantes Kree usar a todos los Inhumanos no entrenados contra los rebeldes. Sin embargo, ellos fueron rescatados por S.H.I.E.L.D. y fueron transferidos a los niveles humanos del Faro en la Trainera por Tess. Al escuchar que había un Inhumano encarcelado, Rodriguez fue a buscarlo, solo para descubrir que era una versión futura de ella misma. La versión futura de Rodriguez explica todo lo que Kasius le hizo y le dice que el futuro es inevitable. Posteriormente, la futura Rodriguez fue asesinada por Kasius frente a los ojos de Alphonso Mackenzie. Mientras tanto, Flint pudo construir el Monolito Blanco usando rocas del espacio. Después de que el equipo vuelve a su tiempo, Flint y Tess estaban volando hacia las ruinas de la Tierra, esperando que Flint pudiera reconstruirlo.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.10: Past Life Inhumanos notables Kree= *Hive † |-| Familia Real= *Blackagar Boltagon *Medusalith Amaquelin *Crystalia Amaquelin *Maximus Boltagon *Karnak Mander-Azur *Gorgon Petragon *Triton *Lockjaw *Agon † *Rynda † *Ambur *Quelin |-| Attilan= *Auran *Locus † *Pulsus † *Flora *Sakas † *Kitang † *Tibor † *Bronaja *Iridia *Loyolis *Paripan *Duodon *Eldrac *Mordis |-| Adivinador= *Daisy Johnson *Raina † |-| La otra vida= *Alisha Whitley † *Ethan Johnston † *Eva Belyakov † *Gordon † *Jiaying † *Asistente de Jiaying *Katya Belyakov † *Lincoln Campbell † *Lori Henson † *Michael *Shane Henson † *JT James *Wilton *Yat-Sen |-| Epidemia Inhumana= *Andrew Garner † *Joey Gutierrez *Dwight Frye † *Giyera † *G. Richardson *E. Flores *V. Ramirez *R. Gray *B. Robinson *T. Nguyen *Elena Rodriguez *Lucio † *Charles Hinton † *Charles Austin *Charles Black *Charles Dwyer *Charles Hudson *Charles Kowalski *Charles Schwah *Vijay Nadeer *Tucker Shockley *Jane *Sammy *Robin Hinton *Androvich † |-| Faro= *Abby *Ben † *Flint Apariciones Trivia *En los cómics, los Inhumanos fueron creados por los experimentos de los Kree, para "poner en marcha" modificaciones genéticas que los Celestiales habían realizado previamente en los seres humanos, como soldados en su guerra contra los Skrulls. *Los Inhumanos comparten el 99.8% de su genoma con los humanos. *Según Lincoln Campbell, los poderes Inhumanos no son aleatorios, sino que se dan para satisfacer una necesidad evolutiva y así crear un equilibrio dentro de la especie. *Según la visión de Raina, Daisy Johnson algún día liderará a los Inhumanos. *Vin-Tak y Sif declararon que la Tierra era solo uno de los mundos en los que los Kree lograron crear Inhumanos. Referencias Enlaces externos * * en:Inhumans Categoría:Razas Categoría:Inhumanos Categoría:Especies de los Nueve Mundos